muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
50 Years and Counting
50 Years And Counting is a DVD set commemorating the 50th anniversary of Sesame Street, released on October 1, 2019. The two-disc set contains various segments and street plots from the show's history, with one disc containing just segments (presented in themed sections) and the other containing just street plots. An easter egg on Disc 1 contains outtakes from the "Numerosity" film series. Certain retailers include a special "Sesame Street frame" along with the set.Animation Magazine: ‘Sesame Street: 50 Years and Counting!’ Come Home October 1 Disc 1 - Magical Moments *Fuzzy and Blue **"Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)" **"Pigeons and Cookies and Trash" **"Furry Happy Monsters" **The Cookie Bunny **Super Grover - Sammy and Frankie **Grover and Prairie: Singin' in the Rain **"I Can't Help It" **Grover and Karlena: Love **Monsterpiece Theater: Little House on Prairie **Waiter Grover - Remembering **"One Fine Face" **"C is for Cookie" *Somebody Come and Play **"Somebody Come and Play" (Big Bird version) **Pinball Number Count #2 **"Dance Myself to Sleep" **"1234" **Brad Takes a Bath **Kermit and Cookie Monster: The Mystery Box **"Ladybugs' Picnic" **"Hey Friend" **"Because We're Friends" **Number Three Ball Film (original ending) **Ernie and Bert play tag **Pageant: The Four Seasons *People in Your Neighborhood **"The People in Your Neighborhood": Garbage Man and Barber **"Put Down the Duckie" **"I Remember" **"It Feels Good When You Sing a Song" (original) **"I Love Trash" (Episode 1911 version) **"Three Whipped Cream Pies on the Wall" **"Singing in the Shower" (original) **"Celebrity Lullabies" **"ABC-DEF-GHI" (1980s version) **"Sing After Me" (original) **"You Say Hola and I Say Hola" **"The Power of Yet" *Beyond the Street **Sesame Street News Flash: Rapunzel **Upside Downton Abbey **The King of Eight **"Gimme Five" **"Born to Add" **Exercise with Amy Poehler **Cookie's Crumby Pictures: The Biscotti Kid **Making a Saxophone **"Imagine That" **"Just Like Magic" **Martian Beauty **"Street Garden Cooperation" **"Song of One" **"The Subway" *What's the Name of That Muppet? **"What's the Name of That Song?" (Forgetful Jones version) **The Amazing Mumford's Levitation Act **Don Music: Twinkle Twinkle **Here is Your Life: Tooth **"Do De Rubber Duck" **"African Alphabet" **The Martians: Telephone **Bob, Cookie Monster, and Sherlock Hemlock: Who Are You? **"Would You Like to Buy an O?" **"Telephone Rock" **"Shapes in My Room" **"Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" *Sing, Sing a Song **"Sing" (Bob and the Two-Headed Monster) **"I Love My Hair" **"The Alligator King" **"I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" **"The Song of the Count" **"Oh, How I Miss My X" **"Elmo's Ducks" **"What I Am" **"There's a Bird on Me" **Number Medley **"Everyone Likes Ice Cream" **"Hey Food" **"This Is My Street" Disc 2 - Life on Sesame Street *Gordon & Snuffy Run the Marathon *I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper *Snuffy is Revealed *Maria & Luis' Wedding *Bob's Brother *Around the Corner *Abby Moves to Sesame Street *The Count Tribute *Meet Julia Edits *The Super Grover, Monsterpiece Theater, Sesame Street News Flash and Here Is Your Life segments are all shown with later opening sequences as opposed to the ones originally used. *All the street stories on Disc 2 omit the sponsor announcements. *The line "Ya' sissy" is edited from "Everyone Likes Ice Cream." *The opening scene with Maria and Linda in Episode 2485 is cut. Sources See also * Sesame Street: 50th Anniversary * 50 Years and Counting (album) External links *Vulture: Sesame Street ﻿Celebrating 50th Anniversary With Greatest Hits DVD Box Set *Muppet Central review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video